Floating Memories! ( for HughMAY week!)
by SumRandomPerson12
Summary: After a small accident at the lookout in Aspertia City, Rosa ends up in hospital. As Hugh comes to visit her he is informed that the girl has in fact developed Retrograde Amnesia however he is also told that it can be cured. Will Hugh be able to make Rosa remember? What happens when the doctor discovers something that could change both of their lives? (For HughMAY week)


**_Hello!_**

**_This is my entry for HughMAY week that was organised by Ju5t An0th3r H3d63h06!_**

**_Though the name might be deceiving to some it's basically just a week where people submit oneshots with the pairing of Hugh and Rosa/Mei in May!(hence the name)_**

**_...I think I explained that right..._**

**_Anywho, here it is~_**

* * *

The rain poured down hard in the quiet little town of Aspertia. No a single sound was heard, other than the raindrops colliding with the ground and the howling wind spinning the trees around like the blades of a fan. Rosa smiled widely and gripped the handle of the umbrella as she placed her foot on the first step of the wet staircase leading to the famous lookout.  
Why was she grinning?  
As the brunette stood on the tips of her toes, she supressed a small set of giggles. This was it. This was going to be the time she finally sneaked up on him and scared the living heck out of her. This was going to be the time she finally saw her best friend jump in fear.  
For as long as Rosa had known Hugh, he had never gotten remotely scared over anything—barring the time the brunette almost got herself killed whilst trying to deal with team plasma. Slowly making her way up the stairs, the brunette made sure not to accidently slip on the wet staircase.

_'Hehehe~ I can't wait to see the look on his face whe-'_

**_SNAP!_**

Rosa's eyes widened at the sound of a small twig snapping beneath her shoes; making enough sound to catch the attention of a certain bluenette. The brunette immediately crouched as low as she could against the stairs and placed her hands a step above her legs for support.

"…Who's there?" Hugh asked, turning around from his spot and taking a few steps forward—not caring if he got hammered by another wave of rain and wind. Rosa stifled another set of giggles and attempted to remain as hidden as she could be. Hearing a few steps coming her way, the girl shifted her weight so that she was lower than before.

"Rosa? Is that you?" Hugh asked, peering over the top of the flight of stairs to find the girl desperately trying to hide.

"N-No! Who gave you that idea?!" Rosa shrieked, trying to raise her voice as she spoke. Hugh sighed heavily at his friend's childish behaviour and started to slowly walk down the stairs.

"Oh, right." The bluenette said, rolling his eyes as he stood beside the brunette and pulled her up by her arm with some force. Rosa yelped in surprise.

"H-Hey! Let me go!" She squealed, slapping Hugh's arm weakly in an attempt to try and break out of his grip. The male bluenette shook his head and let go slowly.

"Rosa. Why in the world…what the hell were you doing?"

"Oh! I was just…just…" Rosa twirled her hair around her finger, letting a nervous laugh pass through her lips. Hugh raised an eyebrow at his childhood friend in a questioning manner.

"Just…?" He prompted, folding his arms and narrowing his gaze at Rosa. Rosa turned around and laughed loudly before taking a step down.

"It doesn't matter, really! So I guess I should go…" The female brunette turned around so her head faced away from the male bluenette. "Bye, Hugh!"

Hugh frowned and grabbed the girl's wrist in a firm hold, effectively stopping her from escaping.

"No, really, what were you doing?" He asked in a tone that was slightly harsher than before, which wasn't very much however Rosa still flinched nonetheless.

"H-Hugh! Le-Let go!" She whined, trying to pry her childhood friend's hand off of her. Rosa leaned backwards and closed her eyes tightly.

"Let me go! Seriously, it's not funny!" She yelled, shifting all of her weight backwards and digging her nails into the bluenette's hand. In shock, Hugh's hand immediately let go of the brunette's wrist and his eyes widened slightly.

"Rosa!" He yelled out as the female brunette fell backwards and landed on the flight of stairs, tumbling down each step at an unstoppable rate. The bluenette could only watch as the girl fell down the stairs, hitting her head on the occasional step until she reached the ground with a loud thump. The female's eyes stared up the sky lazily, her eyelids feeling as if they were weights.

"Rosa!" Hugh yelled in a tone that was almost a scream, rushing down the stairs and crouching beside the girl. The boy's hands shook violently as he placed his hands on the girl's shoulders and squeezed them in hope of getting a response from the girl. Nothing.

"Oi! Are you okay?! Speak to me!"

"Rosa!"

* * *

_"I can't take this anymore! I'm leaving! You and your pathetic daughter can go to hell!"  
"I promise this will be the last time we move, okay Rosa?"  
"We have to move again, I'm sorry. But this will be the last time, I promise!"  
"Rosa, I know you don't want to live here but maybe there's someone your age here!"  
"You're kidding me, right?! So you have no one that can help you and you can't help anyone?! In that case, let me be there for you! I want to be your friend!"  
"See, Rosa? You did make a friend after all!"  
"See, the egg hatched!"  
"Honey…Audino isn't going to be around for much longer…"  
"If you took better care of Audino then she wouldn't have died! …Don't talk to me ever again."  
"You and big brother have had this fight for ages, right? Why don't you apologise to him?"  
"You don't need to apologise… I overreacted."  
"You're getting a pokemon, huh? I'll go with you."  
"Rosa, don't get yourself involved with these bastards! You'll get hurt!"  
"Ten years ago…Hana's Purrloin was stolen by Team Plasma."  
"We need to get the DNA splicers back; I'd never thought that they'd search my gym…"  
"Rosa?! What are you doing in Opelucid City…wasn't it just frozen?! Are you okay?!"  
"Rosa, drop by Nuvema Town sometime! I would like to see you pokedex!"  
"T-This can't be it! H-How?!"  
"Zekrom told me that Kyurem was suffering!"  
"…It's over, right? Thank Arceus…"  
"What do you mean 'Turning down the Champion title'?! But you just beat me!"  
"…You turned it down?"  
"Look, look! Liepard is so happy when I pet its head!"  
"Rosa!"_

* * *

Rosa opened her eyes to find herself in a completely white room. Her body felt heavy and her head thumped like someone was repeatedly hitting her head. She didn't want to move; it hurt too much. Feeling a movement beside her, the girl fought against her protesting mind and turned her head to see a boy who looked like he had just seen a ghost.

"R-Rosa? You okay?" Hugh asked, a worried tone sneaking its way into his voice rather quickly. The female brunette smiled weakly, her eyes lighting up briefly before going back to a blank expression.

"H-Huh?Oh…Yeah, I'm…okay." She said rather slowly, trying to focus on something other than her aching head. The bluenette sighed in what Rosa passed off as relief and sat down on the edge of the white bed.

"Well anyway…" Hugh trailed off, directing his gaze back on to the floor. Rosa waited impatiently in a short but awkward silence before sitting up slowly.  
"Anyway, what?" She asked, nearly shrieking the last part of her question due to the intense pain coming from her head. However the response she received from Hugh was not what she thought in the slightest.

"…It doesn't matt-."  
"Hmmm, you seem so familiar but..."  
"…What are you trying to say, Rosa…?"  
"Oh, it's nothing~" Rosa mused tiredly, an inward smirk taking place in her heart. "Besides, 'it doesn't matter'."  
"Oh ha ha, you're a comic genius." Hugh said sarcastically, rolling his eyes before turning to face his close friend. The bluenette's red eyes widened slightly at the appearance of the girl. All of the fear and adrenaline from the event at the lookout had faded and the male could finally see just how much damage was actually done. The left side of Rosa's face was covered in abrasions and purple-green bruises along with a small set of stiches just underneath her hairline. The right side was not as bad though, only having a few more of those bruises. The female brunette casted her head down as a light red blush over took her face.

"Stop… staring at me…?" She stated unsurely, shrugging her shoulders up in a lazy attempt to hide her face. Hugh chuckled at the girl's behaviour but that little sign of happiness did not stop the strange feeling of dread and fear from spreading through his body. The boy reached out a hand in an attempt to rest it on the girl's shoulder.

"You don't sound so sure of yourself, are you su-"  
"I-I'm fine!" Rosa interrupted loudly, swatting the hand away and almost immediately grabbing her head and closing her eyes. "Owww, my head."  
"You're not okay." Hugh stated, now fully facing the girl with a serious look on his face. A knock at the door of the room ceased the pair' conversation and made the two of them look in the same direction.

"Oh, I wasn't interrupting anything, was I?" A man in a white lab-coat and surgical mask asked. Rosa's face turned a deeper shade of red as she quickly shook her head.

"No." The two teenagers replied quickly, making the doctor laugh nervously.

"Ok then…" The man held the door open as he stood in the doorway. "I, uh, need to talk to your friend for a moment; it's about something rather important to him." Rosa's face dropped its colour and was replaced by a frown.

"Why?"  
"He wanted to know something and so we found out for him an-"  
"It's okay; I'll be there in a minute." Hugh said, waving a hand dismissively. The doctor nodded and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Rosa looked at Hugh with a questionable glance.

"What was that about?" The bluenette got off of the bed and looked down at the female brunette.  
"It's nothing to worry about." Hugh replied, making Rosa sigh heavily and shake her head. The male bluenette placed a hand on the girl's forehead gently and smiled down at her genuinely.  
"I'll…I'll be back before you know it, I promise." Rosa nodded slowly and smiled at the boy.

"Uh…sure...?"

"Sure."

* * *

Hugh eyed the doctor cautiously before finally speaking up.  
"So what was it you wanted to say…?" He asked, his heart's beating quickening with every second. The doctor looked down at his clipboard before sighing disapprovingly.

"I didn't want to have to say this but…" The man glanced back down at the paper. "Your friend has received a concussion from the fall however that is only the least of her problems… we have just gotten back the results from the scan we had run before she woke up and it appears that, from the amount of times she had hit her head, she has developed a…" Hugh's eyes widened significantly.

"What do you mean? How bad is it?!" He asked harshly, causing the doctor to flinch.

"I-I…we d-don't kno-"  
"What do you mean?! How can you not know?!"  
"…Why?"

Hugh entered the room again, acting a lot calmer than what he felt as of now or a few minutes before.

"How are you feeling, Rosa?" He asked slowly, causing the girl to raise an eyebrow at him in a quizzical manner.

"Why do you keep calling me that? I hate the way 'Rosa' sounds." The female brunette asked, eyeing the boy as he walked around back to the side of the bed and looked down at her with a funny look.

"What, do you want a nickname for a nickname or something…?" Hugh sat down on the bed once more. "I don't think it works like that, Rosa; I mean what I call you is already a nickname…from Rosalia, of course. Besides, I always thought you liked being called Rosa…"

"Well I now hate it." The brunette stated, crossing her arms over her chest in a childish manner.

"Look, it's stopped raining." Hugh said, gesturing towards the window. Rosa looked over with a curious expression on her face.

"Raining? It was…raining before?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. Hugh nodded and pointed to her face.

"Yeah, it was. And it was also how you ended up in here because of me." Rosa pointed to the bluenette.

"Be…Because of you? I ended up in here because of you? What did you do?" She asked, her voice rising at the end of her question. Hugh sighed and shook his head quickly.

"I never thought I'd see the day where you started asking so many questions…" Rosa frowned at the comment.

"Oh yeah? Well I never thought I'd see the day when you…uh…when you…" The female brunette looked down at the sheets of the bed and sighed heavily. "Ugh, I can't think of anything; you make my head hurt." Hugh looked down at the floor with his lips in a tight line.

"I'll be back; I just need to get some fresh air…" The male bluenette said before getting up and walking out of the room.  
"Oh, Rosa." The brunette looked towards the door.  
"Don't go to sleep."

* * *

Hugh walked back into the room once more, only to be greeted by a glare coming from a certain brunette.

"You liar!" She cried out folding her arms in front of her chest defensively. "You said you'd be back but you left for three hours! And it's already dark outside too!" The bluenette smiled at the girl and held the door open to let a smaller person in. Rosa's eyes widened slightly as she stared at the younger girl, unfolding her arms.

"Oh, you bough-"  
"Rosa! I heard what happened! Are you okay?" The little brunette asked loudly, running to the side of the bed and gripping the sheets tightly. Rosa blinked a couple of times before opening her mouth to speak.

"Uh…I guess…?" The older girl placed a hand on the side of her mouth and whispered to Hugh.

"Do I know her?" The red-eyed male chuckled and shook his head quickly as Hana's face fell into one of sadness.

"It's okay, Hana, Rosa's just trying to lighten the mood." The little's girl looked up at her older brother and smiled brightly.

"Oh! I get it know! You're so smart, big brother!" Hana turned back to face the female brunette and held her hand out.

"Well in that case, I should play along! My name's Hana!" Rosa merely blinked at the hand and let out a nervous laugh.

"Ahaha, it's nice to meet you too…?" She replied, causing the younger girl to giggle uncontrollably.  
"It's not wonder why you're a part-time actress, Rosa! You're so good at acting that you almost had me fooled into thinking you'd forgotten me!"  
"Hana, that's enough." Hugh said before the little girl could add anything else. Rosa raised an eyebrow at the two siblings as Hugh whispered something to the young brunette. Hana sat down on the chair in the corner of the room and started to swing her legs back and forth.

"So…what do we do know, big brother?" She asked, a somewhat unnecessary smile on her face. The bluenette shrugged his shoulders.

"I have no id-"  
"Wait! I have an idea!" Hana interrupted, receiving a scowl from her older brother and a curious look from Rosa.  
"Why don't we play the 'I have a secret' game!" She announced cheerfully, raising her arms up in the air like a game show host. Rosa half-squealed at the game.

"That sounds like fun! How do we pla-"  
"…I'd rather not do this." Hugh stated, cutting off the girl's sentence. Rosa scoffed and pointed at the bluenette before he could anymore.

"Well we do, so sit down and stop being such a downer!" Rosa almost yelled, causing the boy to sit down with a frown on his face. Hana giggled to herself and then resumed to staring at the two teenagers.

"All you have to do is, if it's your turn, spin one of those things that people use in these types of games and tell whoever it lands on…you tell them a secret!" She explained, looking around the room. "But I don't think we have one of them-"  
"Those. One of those." Hugh corrected, earning himself an annoyed look from his sister.  
"Fine then, we don't have one of those spinny things in this room…so I guess we'll just decide who goes first and such!" Rosa turned her head to face the younger girl and smiled in excitement.

"Yeah! So who goes first then?" Hana put her hand on her chin in a stereotypical thinking manner and hummed for a few seconds.

"I think big brother should go first!" She exclaimed with and implied wink. Hugh sighed heavily and shook his head.

"I don't have a secret." He stated simply, crossing his arms and slouching over. Hana rolled her eyes and giggled.

"You sure? I heard that you li-"  
"B-Be quiet!"  
"No! I wanna know! What is it, what's his secret Hana?"  
"Well…"  
"H-Hey don't tell her!"  
"He likes yo-"  
"I think it's time you go home." Hugh butted in, picking up the younger girl despite her struggling. Walking over to the door the bluenette opened it and placed his sister down outside and quickly slammed the door shut. Hearing a small grunt of annoyance outside and footsteps retreating, Hugh sighed.

"That was too close."  
"Hmmph, traitor." Rosa mumbled quickly, catching the attention of the only other person in the room. Hugh looked over to the window, his eyes scanning through the night sky. He still didn't know what the doctor meant about what he said or what was exactly wrong with the brunette however he knew something was terribly wrong with Rosa.  
She'd never said anything about not liking her name. And, even if it seems miniscule, that one little detail sent the bluenette far into the abyss of worry.

"Oh, um, I need to ask you something." Rosa started, twirling her hair around her finger. Hugh turned around and raised an eyebrow at his childhood friend.  
_'Something's bothering her…'_ He immediately thought, a serious look taking over his face.

"What is it?" Rosa's stopped twirling her hair and looked down, a somewhat melancholic look taking over face.

"You…you know an awful lot about me but," The brunette looked up, her blue eyes filled with an indescribable emotion. "How come I seem to know nothing about you?"  
It was at that moment that goose bumps formed on the bluenette's arms, sending shivers of pure shock through his body.  
The boy had told her everything about him, so why was she saying that?  
Was there something he forgot to tell her?

"W-What…what do you mean? I've told you everything!" Rosa shook her head in disagreement.  
"No, you've told me nothing! You just call me 'Rosa' and seem to know who I am down to the finest detail but I… How do I say this…" The brunette glared harshly at Hugh.

"…I don't even know who you are."  
Hugh supressed a set of laughs and placed a hand on the girl's forehead, muttering something along the lines of 'You seem to like joking around a lot today, huh?'. Though he didn't know it, Rosa heard everything he said and pushed his hand away, effectively whacking herself on the head in the process.

"I'm not joking around! I'm serious!" She shouted, tears starting to form in her eyes. "But you haven't been listening; you've just treated me like I'm your best friend or something and I've been weirded out by it ever since I saw you here!"  
Hugh felt his heart drop.  
Was she serious?  
The same feeling crept up his entire body, leaving him a sort of paralysis. The bluenette's red eyes widened as he mulled over the comments made by the brunette.

_"Hmmm, you seem so familiar but..."_  
_"Raining? It was…raining before?"_  
_"Oh yeah? Well I never thought I'd see the day when you…uh…when you… Ugh, I can't think of anything; you make my head hurt."_  
_"Uh…I guess…?"_  
_"Ahaha, it's nice to meet you too…?"_

Was she lying?  
The bluenette shook his head and mentally cursed himself for not realising this sooner. However, his mind refused to admit the idea he had and opened his mouth to try to disprove his suspicions.

"Rosa, do you know who I a-"  
"No! I've already told you that!"  
"I meant do you know my name?"  
"…" The brunette stared at Hugh for what seemed like hours but was only minutes. She seemed deep in thought—like she was in a trance. The male bluenette held his breath as the girl prepared to say her answer.

"…No." She replied simply, causing Hugh to have a silent heart-attack. The bluenette's red eyes widened at the confirmation of his theory and at the same time his entire body felt like it was covered in ice. And only three words echoed throughout his mind as Hugh approached the door and unlocked it before running out of the room.

Rosa had forgotten.

* * *

Hugh ran towards the reception of the hospital, his vision blinded by one goal in particular.  
He needed to speak with the doctor from earlier.  
The lady waiting behind the counter looked from her computer with a bored expression on her face.

"I'm sorry but it's too late for you to visit." She replied with a tone that said 'I'm better than you so shove off' Hugh shook his head and glared at the lady.

"I need to speak with the doctor in charge of my friend right now!" He almost yelled, his heart beating at an erratic pace. The woman flinched slightly before returning to her previous attitude.  
"And what would her name be?"  
"Rosal-"  
"Oh! There you are; just the person I was looking for!" A man interrupted, running into the room with papers flying all around him.

"I forgot to tell you that your friend, Rosa, had develop—"  
"Amnesia, I know." Hugh said, turning to the direction of the man. The doctor pushed his glasses up and shook his head.

"Yes, that's right however the type of amnesia she had developed is called Retrograde Amnesia. I need you to come with me and I'll explain to you on the way to the exit." The bluenette nodded quickly and walked over to the door and started to walk down the hall with the older man. The doctor cleared his throat and held his clipboard close to him.

"I thought that you'd want to know more so I researched thoroughly into the subject even though it isn't part of my specific area." The man looked ahead of him.  
"Retrograde Amnesia is the inability to recall memories before the onset of amnesia; it's often caused by brain trauma or injuries to parts of the brain. However, this type doesn't have any involvement with the hippocampus; which is responsible for encoding new memories. The good thing about all of this is that, because this type of amnesia is temporary, they can remember general knowledge however they cannot remember specifics." Hugh raised an eyebrow at the man, only understanding half of what he had just said.

"And what's so good about that?" He asked slowly, hoping that the pace he talked in would influence the way the older man spoke. However this wasn't the case and the doctor started up again.

"This means that, while recent memories cannot be recovered, it is possible that she can remember the ones that are further away but only if she is exposed to some of the memories she had forgotten; like if she forgot family then…well you know the rest." He explained in a rushed tone once more. Hugh sighed heavily.

"Alright, so you're saying that I should help her then?" The doctor opened the door to the world outside.

"Yes; you seem rather close to her. But leave something out; so that way we can see if she can remember." Hugh nodded in understanding.  
"Good. Now, come back tomorrow; I think the girl needs some rest."

* * *

**_THE NEXT DAY…  
OPERATION ROSA: DAY 1._**

"…So let me get this straight; those are my pokemon, that's my mother who I live with in Aspertia, you're my "childhood friend" and that girl is your sister?" Rosa asked, staring at the scrapbook of photos that sat open on her lap with an unbelieving look. Hugh nodded and said nothing, his head thumping with all that he had learned during the events of today.

"I…I dunno…" The girl continued to stare down at the arrangement of photos. "It seems kind of, well, unbelievable."  
"It was—still is—your life." He replied back, watching carefully as the female brunette continued her stare-off with the photos. Looking up, Rosa held a semi-serious expression; one that she would have never of made before the accident.

"What was I like?" She asked quickly, a spark of curiosity filling her eyes. Hugh looked around the room for a second, a light blush taking over his face.

"You…You were…the kindest person I know." The bluenette looked back to see Rosa eagerly listening like small child being told its first fairy-tale. "You were a little bit hyper and sometimes annoying—b-but not all the time! You sort of knew when to be serious and were, well…a little clumsy."  
"Is there anything else? Be truthful, I can tell you're not telling me something!" Rosa demanded, her eyes shining with curiosity. "What did I look like before the 'accident'? Was I pretty?"  
To say that Hugh's face was overcome by a blush was an understatement of the century.  
The boy coughed nervously a few times before sitting down on the edge of the bed and sighing heavily.

"You…how do I say this?"  
"Just answer it, please?"  
"Okay, fine. Yes, you were…you were really…really beautiful. B-But you still are now, it's just that there wasn't all of those injuries on your face." He said, not moving his gaze. Rosa made a small cooing sound and clasped her hands together.

"N'awww, you're so sweet!"

* * *

**_DAY 2._**

"So you and I travelled around this entire region?" The female brunette asked in awe, holding the map up to her face which muffled out some of her words. Hugh sat down on the bed and nodded, placing a hand on the map so that the girl would tear her eyes away from the big piece of paper.

"Yes, we did. But not together."  
"What do you mean?"  
"What I mean is you went on your own and I went my own way as well."  
"Oh. So we were rivals then?" Rosa asked, still acting like she did on the previous day. Hugh shrugged monotonously.

"I guess but that depends on what you think." He answered simply, causing the female brunette to think over something for a second.

"I think we were, I mean that's…" She said, making the last part barely audible as the girl was not completely sure. Hugh's eyes widened slightly as he stared at the brunette in a happy sort of shock.

"What were you saying, Rosa?!" He asked hurriedly as he placed his hands on the girl's shoulders, catching the female off guard. The blue-eyed girl flinched quite noticeably, not used to being shocked from such small things.

"I was saying: I mean that's what the television said last night in the advert."  
Hugh's heart and hopes fell.

"Stupid television." He muttered in anger and frustration.  
"What was that?"  
"…Nothing."

* * *

**_DAY 3._**

Hugh walked in to see the doctor from the previous days and a few other nurses crowding around a machine that stood beside Rosa. Taking an unconscious step forwards, the bluenette started to worry.  
"…What's going on?" He half-asked and half-demanded, catching the attention of everyone in the room. The fast-speaking doctor pushed his glasses up slightly and sighed in exhaustion.

"It seems that we have found something…that needed urgent medical attention." Hugh's eyes widened noticeably. "But don't worry! Rosa'll just need to have this attached to her along with some other ones that will monitor her breathing and heart-rate but she'll be right!"  
"Yeah! She can walk around but just be careful that she doesn't tear the tubes that connect to the machines otherwise…well, it will hurt a lot." One of the nurses said as he, along with the doctor and the other nurse, walked out of the room. Rosa turned around and smiled brightly at the bluenette, making the boy's heart tug.  
Her smile was almost the same as before. Almost.

"See? I'm fine! It's no biggie!" She chirped, glancing down at her arm with a somewhat annoyed expression. Hugh continued to stare at the girl in complete and utter confusion.

_'How the hell is she so calm?!'_ He mentally yelled, keeping a blank expression on his face as the female brunette walked over to him slowly, dragging the two machines along with her. Feeling that the bluenette was not all convinced with her statement, Rosa giggled lightly.

"Besides, I still don't know your name!" Her blue eyes shone with curiosity. "We can't be friends until you tell me!"  
Hugh blinked at the girl a few times before shaking his head quickly, causing Rosa to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Awww, why not?" She pouted, a sad look sneaking its way onto her face. "Tell me! Come on, please? I'm even trying to act like you said I did before I ended up here!"  
It was at that moment, Hugh realised just how much he missed Rosa—the Rosa he knew since he was seven, the girl who had become his only friend aside from his pokemon and sister.  
He missed more than the sun misses the moon; he'd get so close to getting her back to normal but then she passes by him and forgets again. Before Rosa could pester him with another set of questions, Hugh wrapped his arms around the girl's waist quickly but carefully and rested his head on her right shoulder. The female brunette glanced down as her face turned a slight pink colour.

"What…what are you doing?" She asked in shock, feeling frozen to the spot as the boy tightened the already tight hug. The bluenette didn't answer, instead he closed his eyes tightly and silently cried on the inside; something he had never done before—not even when Hana's Purrloin was stolen. Rosa hummed in confusion as she stood there staring at the white walls of the room.

"This feels so familiar…" Her blue eyes widened. "Wait a second! Your name, it's…" The bluenette remained still and opened his eyes, feeling as if his heart had stopped beating entirely from the hope that welled up inside of him.  
Hugh held his breath.

"It's…ugh, nevermind, I forgot…" Rosa groaned, rubbing her temples in frustration at the loss of memory. The red-eyed boy sighed in disappoint and once again closed his eyes, feeling like someone had dropped a heavy weight on him.

"Hey, you're not disappointed, are you…?" Rosa asked quickly, glancing down once again at the bluenette.

"It's…It's okay."

* * *

**_4._**

The beeping of one of the machines beside Rosa filled the long silence between her and Hugh. Of course nothing had changed from yesterday but a certain feeling occupied the room this morning…one that eased the two teenagers' nerves and calmed them down slightly. The female brunette sat down beside her supposed 'childhood friend' and looked down. Taking a deep breath, Hugh shifted his gaze back to Rosa.

"Rosa… I was thinking…tomorrow I can't stay all day because of family things so I wanted…to ask you if you wanted me to visit you early tomorrow morning or if you wanted me to stay with you for the night; t-to make up for the lost time, of course." He offered, looking up to see the blue-eyed girl staring at him with a look that said she was thinking it over. Flashing the bluenette a bright smile, the girl replied;

"Sure! You need that morning to relax anyway; it must be hard trying to help me remember things! So come back tomorrow night then!" Rosa shifted her weight slightly. "It will be like those sleepovers we had all those years ago!"  
Hugh's heart stopped again, similar to yesterday's experience.

"You…You remember?" He asked, watching as the girl leaned back a little bit and looked up with a longing expression.

"Only vaguely; like a dream from so long ago. Unfortunately, it's only parts of it and it's…" Rosa thought for a moment. "Only pictures, no sound."  
"Oh." Hugh stood up and walked over to the door slowly, looking back at the female brunette.

"Okay then. Get some rest, Rosa, I'll see you tomorrow." However, before the boy could exit, Rosa intervened.

"I can't promise I'll be in this room but…but…I'll leave notes saying where I am because I have a…a scan tomorrow and I don't know when it'll be finished…" She explained quickly, her head downcast. Hugh nodded and smiled genuinely at the girl.

"Okay, see you."  
"Bye."

Something finally went right after four long days.

* * *

**_DAY 5._**

Hugh smiled inwardly as he approached Rosa's room. He had a hunch that she would be there, he just knew it. Opening the door, the bluenette walked into the room and looked around slowly.

"Rosa…?" he asked, looking around once more.  
No one was in the room.  
Hugh saw a white piece of paper on top of the hospital bed and walked over towards it quickly, snatching it up as soon as he could.

_'I told you I might not be here, the nurses were nice enough to let me write this. I'm down the hallway and in the room on the far right where the ground meets in a 'T'.  
-Rosa'_

Hugh stared at the letter before running out of the room and down the hallway. Although he received many stares from doctors, nurses and visitors the bluenette didn't care about that and kept running until the hallway ended. His heart started to race uncontrollably.  
Why did he feel so uneasy?  
Turning right at the 'T', Hugh started to break into a sweat that was not from fatigue but from stress. Something was not right.  
Hugh banged on the door loudly and quickly, hoping that someone would open the door. Much to his wishes, the door was opened by a nurse that seemed rather distressed. Her eyes widened even more as she stared at the bluenette.

"Come with me." Was all she said, holding the door out for the boy to enter. Hesitating sightly, Hugh walked into the room only to meet the doctor who stood in front of a bed, blocking the bluenette's view.

"No…" Hugh started, his eyes growing wide, trying to get past the man that held him back. The doctor sighed heavily.

"Stop." He said harshly, causing the bluenette turn glance at the older man. "Rosa…we couldn't save her. Something happened overnight and she was taken into the emergency ward and she…" Hugh man looked down, a dreadful feeling sneaking its way up him.

"I'm…I'm sorry." The doctor handed the bluenette a small device that was no bigger than the palm of his hand.

"Before we told her about the immediate transfer, she wanted us to record this for you." Hugh grabbed the voice recorder and pressed the small button on the side shakily.

_"I don't have much time; I don't how long I have left.  
I honestly don't know where to start…I mean you stayed by my side ever since we first met all the up until now; even when I couldn't remember you. I just…just wanted you to know that I'm truly grateful to you in every way possible.  
I have confession too.  
You see, I do remember most of what happened before and it's only through this accident that I've realised something, something that the old Rosa probably would never have realised without help.  
I…I love you. And from what I remember…it's been like that for a long, long time._

_And even if I won't be with you for much longer, I just want you to remember these last words you'll ever hear from me—and I want you t-to…p-promise me t-that you…w-will rem-remember it…f-forever;_  
_What I said before…I mean it, I love you, and you're one of the best things that has ever happened to me; as cheesy as that sounds._

_I…I love you but, I have to say goodbye forever now._

_I…I'm al-…_  
_I'm smiling down on you, Hugh, and I always will."_


End file.
